maryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bliss (Novel)
Baby Bliss is a novel written by Maryam Wells Synopsis Peter Landry must deal not only with the pregnancy of his eldest daughter Lisa, but also with the unexpected pregnancy of his other daughter, Lauren. Plot The film begins 4 years after the events of the first one, with Peter Landry telling the audience he is ready for the empty nest he'll shortly receive with both of his daughters grown up. Shortly thereafter, Lisa tells the family that she's pregnant, and Peter begins to mildly panic, insisting he is too young to be a grandfather. He has his assistant make a list of people who are older than him, dyes his hair brown, and decides he and Annie should sell the home their daughters have grown up in if one more thing goes wrong with it. Termites strike the house two weeks later. Peter puts the house on the market without telling Annie, and sells it to the Habibs. At dinner, after a discussion on whether the baby's last name will be hyphenated or not, Peter reveals the house has been sold. Annie is livid, as she and Peter have to be out in 10 days and have no place to go. Having no place to go, the Landrys, including Lauren, stay at the mansion owned by Jayson's parents. As the Hansons are on a cruise in the Caribbean, the Landry have to deal with their vicious Dobermans, much to the chagrin of Peter, who is still obviously paranoid from a previous mishap with them. Lauren begins experiencing symptoms that bring up the concern of a stomach virus. After visiting the doctor the following day, they are given the opposite news: Lauren is pregnant, too, much to Peter's shock to contend with two pregnant daughters. Not long after, they have a chance meeting with Franck, Lisa's wedding planner, who is elated at both women expecting. Peter switches gears, now believing Lauren's too young to be a mother and she isn't married yet. His feelings come to a head when he, Annie, and Lauren go to Jayson and Lauren's house to announce their news. Annie brings his insensitivity to light and tells him not to come home as she and Lauren leave. As an apology, Peter reluctantly hires Franck to do the baby shower. As they are driving home, Peter and Annie have differing perspectives on the prospect of becoming grandparents. Both express how strange it will be, but begin to welcome the change. One day when Peter is out, he notices that the street to their old house is blocked off and sees a demolition crew with a wrecking ball at the house and learns that Mr. Habib plans to demolish it. An upset George runs in and tries to stop them as the wrecking ball is about to slam into the house. He pleads with Mr. Habib not to tear down the house since he is going to be a father again, as there is great sentimental value to it. He realizes that if he's going to have another child, he wants to raise him/her in the house his family grew up in. When George offers to buy the house back, Habib agrees on the condition that George pay him $100,000 up front. Although reluctant to pay that money, he gives in when Mr. Habib is about to send in the wrecking ball. The Landrys then move back into their house, right as Jayson is called away to an emergency meeting in Japan. Meanwhile, the Landry sisters are moving along in their simultaneous pregnancies and need around the clock care from their father. Annie takes over when Peter is away at work. Franck turns simple redecoration of the new baby's nursery into a full-scale renovation/addition, which he affectionately calls, 'the baby's suite'. Eventually, all the stress and nights of sleep deprivation wear George out. When 'the baby's suite' is revealed, Franck offers George some sleeping pills from his native country called 'Vatsnik' after Peter tells him that he has not been getting enough sleep. Peter unknowingly takes too high of a dosage and suddenly passes out during dinner. The family becomes worried, which is only increased when Lisa finally goes into labor. Franck takes over the role of driving the family to the hospital with a barely coherent George in tow. After being mistaken for a patient in need of a prostate exam, Peter finally regains full consciousness and goes to see Annie, Lauren and Lisa when Lauren goes into labor. Peter is initially cynical about the female obstetrician who fills in because their own is unavailable. Despite wanting his grandchildren to be delivered by the same doctor who delivered his girls, Peter comes to terms with the arrangement. Jayson soon returns to be with Lisa, who gives birth to a baby boy, while Lauren gives birth to a baby girl, named Peter and Kaylie respectively. George finishes telling the story about daughters' pregnancies. Jayson and Lisa then move to Boston with baby Peter, since Lisa took a job there. The film concludes with Peter standing on the road in front of his house, admiring it with granddaughter Kaylie by his side. As he completes the story, he begins walking up the driveway, telling Kaylie about all the basketball tricks Peter will teach her.